


Keeping Each Other Warm

by lagseeing1123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Itachi, Gay Sex, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, KuraIta, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagseeing1123/pseuds/lagseeing1123
Summary: Kurama asks his brooding boyfriend Itachi on a date. After one crazy evening of groping in the theater, shouting at a flirtatious barista and walking in the dead winter cold, they spend the rest of their night keeping each other warm as Kurama reminded Itachi who the girl in the relationship is. Warnings: Human Kurama. KuraIta. Lemon. Rated M. Yaoi.This one-shot is a KuraIta spin-off from my full-length story Battle for Naruto. The first part of the one-shot is found in Chapter 18 of BFN which I decided to include here and the rest is the continuation to the cliffy like ending of the chapter.





	Keeping Each Other Warm

 

**Keeping Each Other Warm**

"Itachi."

"…"

"Itachi." the Kurama called again.

"…"

"Itachi-kun." this time he impatiently called.

"What?" the long-haired Uchiha yelled in annoyance to his boyfriend who was repeatedly calling his name from behind him.

"I want to go out. Let's watch a movie." Kurama, boyfriend of the Uchiha said.

"I'm studying." the raven answered uninterestedly.

"You always study. And because of it I end up studying too. I wanna have fun." The redhead whined as he wrapped his arms around the raven's shoulders who seemed to be unaffected by the contact.

"Then have fun." responded the raven impassively.

"But it's not fun if you're not there." the persistent redhead complained again.

"I have exams tomorrow."

"That excuse again? I'm sure you could pass even without studying. Now come with me." And with that the studious Uchiha was yanked on his arm and away from his study table by his stubborn boyfriend whom Itachi was now planning of depriving sex for a week.

"Kurama would you let go of me?" Itachi pleaded.

"No, no Itachi. We are going out." Kurama firmly stated. "There's this movie I want to watch. Then maybe we can go have dinner afterwards."

"My exams are…" Itachi tried to point out again but he was cut off.

"No excuses. Since we are officially boyfriends since three weeks ago, I figured we should spend some time to get to know each other better and to keep you from brooding in that nest of yours."

"I am not brooding." the Uchiha denied.

"Tch. If you sit any longer on that chair your eggs are gonna hatch." Kurama chortled at his own joke, referring to two very specific 'eggs'.

"That was just corny and stupid." Itachi remarked, unsurprisingly not finding what the redhead thought of as a joke in any way funny.

"Still you like me." smiled Kurama.

"I do."

\- Line Break -

"I still can't believe you tried to grope and kiss me inside a movie theater. Do you know how many straight people are there?" Itachi asked his exhibitionist of a boyfriend. Kurama thought that it was a good idea to kiss Itachi while watching Hunter X Hunter: The Last Mission. Itachi of course being a conservative person tried with all his might to lean away from the redhead as he watched the movie at the same time, somehow succeeding throughout the entire movie. He had wanted to smack that boyfriend of his in the head for even thinking about kissing while watching an action themed anime. It was not even because of doing it in public. It was more of because the mood just didn't fit.

"So what? We could totally kick their ass." Kurama said with confidence.

"Or more like we could get kicked out of the movie house because I will not be kicking asses and end up in jail." the raven retorted. He had a point though.

"Could have been. Hey let's get some hot chocolate. And then we could walk around the park before going back to our dorm." the redhead suggested.

"You know, for someone who has ear piercings, a feral looking face and a body that shouts manliness, you're definitely the girl in this relationship." And that was what it looked like whenever they went outside. Itachi was always composed and Kurama has never tried to even hide his excitement whenever they went on a date, that one being only their fourth. Itachi was definitely the guy in the relationship. At least that was what Itachi was thinking.

"Please. I'll show you who the girl in this relationship is. Once I have you bent down on the bed and I pound into you while you scream my name." And that was what Kurama was thinking.

Itachi looked away with a blush on his face. Yes he was bottom and it wasn't as if he didn't like it but sometimes it embarrasses him whenever Kurama mentions it. The two walked around the open patio of the mall trying to find a café to buy their hot chocolate. The snow was falling on them but it was still light that they didn't need an umbrella to cover themselves. Kurama surprisingly remained silent as they walked until it was the raven who broke the silence.

"Kyuu." he called, using his nickname for Kurama which made the redhead smile. "Do you think this is a good idea, us together?"

"What's not good about it? Don't tell me you don't want us…" Kurama said in a starting panic but Itachi didn't let him finish, not wanting him to worry.

"No I don't mean it that way. It's just, if Sasuke learns about this he'll probably hate me." said the raven. Kurama may not be as intelligent as the raven but he instantly knew why Itachi thought about it like that.

"So Sasuke didn't get to be with my baby brother. Then he'll be jealous that his aniki in dating his crush's aniki. And then his aniki will be hated by him."

"Exactly."

"What, so just because you're brother doesn't get to be happy, you're gonna sacrifice your own?" 'And mine.' Kurama added in his thoughts.

"I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it. I had been asking you out for almost a month and even though it was just because you were playing hard to get, you can't possibly imagine how happy I was when you finally agreed to go out with me. So don't tell me you're just gonna break up with me because of Sasuke." Kurama demanded. The redhead looked afraid. Itachi didn't think that this would have made him think that. Itachi wasn't really thinking of any break ups. The truth was that he liked Kurama very much and there was absolutely no way he was gonna break up with him just because of Sasuke. He just wanted to ask Kurama's opinion on the matter.

"No of course not. I like you Kyuu. I won't do something like that." said the raven in assurance for his lover.

"And you better not. Especially when I actually get to be with someone I really like too." admitted Kurama. "I've never wanted someone so badly as you Itachi."

"Me too Kyuu."

The wind decided to blow upon them with its cold November breeze making both teens shiver. Since Kurama wanted to get out so hurriedly, the two only managed to grab and wear their university sports jackets and with the snow that was falling, it wasn't enough to keep them warm.

"It's really starting to get colder. We should have brought warmer clothes." said Itachi.

"We'll be getting some hot chocolate soon." Kurama said, pointing at the café he spotted.

The two went inside the coffee shop which they assumed to be serving hot chocolate too. There they were met with the pleasant warm air from the café's heater.

"I missed the heat. Now let's get those hot chocolates." Kurama walked into the counter with Itachi behind him. It was a good thing that there was no other people in line so they didn't have to go through the trouble of waiting.

"Two hot chocolates with milk for take-out please." the redhead said to the girl behind the counter. The girl looked up and without even trying to hide it, fixed her hair in front of the two boys.

"That would be $6.00 sir." she said but as soon as she had taken a look at the two, it was clear that her attention became focused more on the raven beside Kurama. She punched in the order but was not so secretly trying to take glances of the gorgeous Uchiha in front of her.

"Can you tell me your name sir so I could write it on the cup?" she asked the redhead, who was now trying his best to contain his irritation for the girl who was checking out his boyfriend just a few seconds earlier.

"Kurama." he said in deadpanned manner.

"Okay." The girl seemed unfazed by the way Kurama looked at her. She hurriedly wrote the redhead's name on the cup so that she could turn to look at Itachi who was busy looking around the café.

"Uhm sir, what would you want me to write on your cup?" she asked the raven in a sweet voice and with a very noticeable smile on her face. It was clear that she was trying to flirt with Itachi, and Kurama was really getting infuriated by it. She didn't smile like that to the redhead and if it meant anything, she didn't smile just because she was required to smile at the customers. She gave that smile to Itachi. To his boyfriend.

"Itachi." the raven replied disinterestedly. Kurama watched his boyfriend answer, relieved that he wasn't encouraging the girl. But Itachi was gay so he probably wouldn't have any interest anyway. But still that girl, he hated her.

"Oh, Itachi huh." She took the cup and wrote the raven's name before showing it back to the Uchiha. "Is this how you spell it?" She asked innocently with that overused smile, pitifully trying to make more conversation with the raven.

And that was it.

"Would you freaking stop flirting with him. I went here to get some hot chocolates, not to see some stupid girl glancing and smiling at my boyfriend!" Kurama snapped, earning themselves the attention of the other customers. The girl on the counter was taken aback by the tone of Kurama's voice. Whisperings could be heard in the background but Kurama didn't care. A hardly contained chuckle left the raven who seemed to find the happenings amusing.

The girl eventually snapped out of her shock and went away to get their orders. She moved like a robot, her heart pounding like crazy from fear of Kurama. The two would have been asked to leave the establishment because of Kurama's outburst but looking around, the other workers seemed to actually find the redhead's outburst comical and couldn't care less for the girl. The fear stricken girl tried to fill the cups with the hot chocolate but because of her wildly shaking hands, the contents spilled and had her shouting pain from the intense heat.

Thankfully for her a guy from the other counter took her place while she cleaned up the mess she made on the ground.

"I apologize for her." the new server politely said to the two. "I'll be getting your orders. Can you two wait on the table?"

"Yeah sure." Kurama said as he tried to contain his laughter. He didn't really intend to scare the girl that much that it would cause her to burn her hand. But he also couldn't help but smile evilly at the thought of revenge even it wasn't him who caused it directly. Oh sweet, sweet karma.

"Just place this number on your table and I'll bring your drinks as soon as possible. I do apologize for the delay." the server said.

"No problem." Kurama assured him as he took the number.

The two eventually got their hot chocolates and Kurama even left a tip to the server who took the place of the girl saying that he wanted to give it because he was amused by the girl's performance with the hot chocolate. Itachi thought it was ridiculous because the girl angered him but Kurama insisted. He said that it was okay since he saw that Itachi didn't pay any attention to the girl and he was happy with that. Now they were walking on the sidewalk on the way to their university dorms.

"You know, you are one crazy person Kurama." Itachi remarked at his boyfriend.

"What's so crazy about telling her to stop looking at you?"

"Shouting at her and letting everyone in the establishment know we're boyfriends." Itachi replied. "This time we could have really been kicked out because of your manners, if you have any."

Kurama didn't answer straightaway. He took a sip of the hot chocolate and relished the feeling of the heat as it dissipated into his body. "I love hot chocolate during the cold. It makes me miss that stuff Naruto likes to eat when it rains."

"Well, I just wanna go to bed. I suppose I just have to study in the morning."

"Study again? Then I suppose you're a lost cause my little weasel." Kurama teased, using his own little pet name for the Uchiha.

"Don't call me that."

"It's what your name means. And besides, you like to call me Kyuu."

"Weasel's not romantic." Itachi reasoned.

"Oh so who's the girl now?"

"Forget I said that."

"Not a chance. I'm surprised you actually know the meaning of romantic."

"Of course I know that." Kurama just chuckled. He was so the guy in their relationship.

"'Tachi, I wanna have some fun."

"Didn't you already have fun?"

"I wasn't talking about that kind of fun." The redhead looked at the raven's black orbs with unhidden lust. The raven felt both fear and excitement when he saw the look on his boyfriend's face. There was only one thing to say.

"I know. So, your room or mine?"

\- Line Break -

"It's not as warm as when we left here." Kurama said upon returning to Itachi's room after their very memorable night.

"Oh that, I might have turned the thermostat a bit down." Itachi told him as he too made his way inside the room. "Don't worry, it hasn't gotten really cold so it should only take a few minutes to get it back to 70 degrees."

"Why'd you turn it down though? It's not like you need to be saving up money."

"Yeah, but even so I don't like wasting it. We've been gone for more than 3 hours." Itachi then took the remote from the table and turned the heater up. Even if he was living in a dormitory, it wasn't just a room with a bed and bathroom. Being an Uchiha means he could afford the largest the university has to offer and that was something with its own small living room with a kitchen and a separate room for the bed and bathroom.

"Well I think I can take the cold." Kurama said as he approached Itachi, bringing his right hand to take the raven's chin and give him a quick peck on the lips. "And I know other ways to warm the two of us up."

Itachi's face reddened and was reminded again what they were about to do and why Kurama has joined him in his dorm room again instead of going back to his own.

"Itachi, I can't wait any longer." Kurama looked at him with hungry eyes. And Itachi returned it with that same intensity.

"Then don't."

"As you wish." Without warning, Kurama grabbed hold of Itachi's lithe body and with no difficulty was able to carry Itachi to the direction of the bedroom, much to Itachi protests.

"Kurama, put me down." he demanded as he tried to struggle free. He was an Uchiha and he just couldn't let someone carry him as if he was a girl. His resistance was futile though cause Kurama was just more muscular than him. His redheaded boyfriend lifted at the gym at least 5 days a week where Itachi's only form of physical exercise was his Karate practices that he now did only once a week due to focusing more on college.

"As you wish." Kurama only did so when they were already inside the bedroom, placing Itachi on top of the bed. Itachi looked like he was gonna complain some more but Kurama stopped him before he could by capturing his lips once more as he got on top of him. At first Itachi returned the kiss but only after a few seconds he struggled lightly to push Kurama off.

"Our shoes are gonna get my bedsheet dirty." he told Kurama with a warning look. The redhead stared at him for a bit before bursting into a chuckle.

"You pushed me off to tell me this?" the Namikaze looked at him in disbelief. This was Itachi though and he was the prim and proper of the two, enough for him to be worrying about their wet shoes being on the bed. He wasn't fazed by Itachi though and ignoring his comment he leaned in over his left ear for a whisper. "I wouldn't worry about that Tachi. Your bed's gonna get dirty anyway once the two of us are done."

Itachi's face reddened at his boyfriend's suggestive remark. To hide this from him he pushed himself up a bit on the bed and freed his legs under Kurama and slipped his shoes and socks out and flung them across his room. Kurama seeing this could only follow. He was gonna take them off anyway.

Kurama also began to take his jacket and shirt off, hoping Itachi would follow him as well. However, the moment the room air hit his bare skin made him shiver. They shoiuld have waited for the room to warm up a bit more but dang he couldn't wait anymore to have Itachi.

"You look cold. Maybe we should wait for..." Itachi tried to suggest but Kurama placed a finger on his lips to stop him. Without a word, Kurama removed Itachi's black V-neck shirt which now expsoed Itachi to the same coldness felt by him. Itachi was about to complain about it when Kurama grabbed the thick comforter on the side of the bed and covered the two of them. It was a bit cold too but not as cold as the air.

"This is gonna help keep us warm for the time being." he told Itachi before he kissed him on the lips again then down to his neck, to his collar bone, to his chest and finally his nipple.

"Kyuu!" Itachi gasped out as Kurama's warm and wet tongue encircled his nub. Kurama's left hand played with the other nipple, rubbing lightly on it with his thumb and sometimes pinching on it while his right hand caressed his stomach. Itachi could feel Kurama's warmth as their bare skins touched. Kurama always had a warmer body than his.

When Kurama was done with his ministrations on Itachi's upper body, his sight set on Itachi's pants that has got to go. He took off the comforter, thankful that it didn't feel as cold as before and proceeded to unbutton and unzip Itachi's jeans. Itachi lifted his butt off the bed so Kurama could pull the jeans off. Kurama however also hooked his thumb inside Itachi's boxers so that it also went off as he took the jeans, leaving Itachi naked underneath him.

"You're so beautiful Itachi." he said as he gazed over his boyfriend. Itachi's face blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't say 'beautiful'." Itachi warned with complaint. "I'm not a girl."

"But you are Itachi. You're so beautiful." Kurama repeated, purposely teasing the Uchiha as he let his head rest on Itachi's chest and hugged him, sharing body heat once more.

"Ku-kurama I swear If you say that again, you'll be walking out this room with blue balls."

"Oh, are you threatening of no sex?" Kurama smiled. "Well that won't work cause the two of us know you want it just as much as I do."

"I do no- uhn..." Itachi's voice hitched as Kurama grabbed his well exposed erection.

"Oh yes you do." Kurama chuckled and moved down the bed to hover his face over Itachi's hard cock. It was beginning to ooze precum and he could feel the thing throbbing in his hand. "Don't you want my lips wrapped around this? My tongue swirling on its angry red head?" he asked as he slowly pumped on the erection,

"Hn." Itachi could only groan in response. There was no more complaining about Kurama calling him beautiful now because in his mind it was all about having his needy cock sucked by boyfriend's mouth.

"So, what will it be 'Tachi? What do you want me to do?" Kurama further teased, keeping his slow pace on Itachi.

"Suck me off." Itachi whispered quickly. He hated it when Kurama made him voice out what he wanted. It sort of hurts his pride when he was made to sound like he was begging for it and not to mention he's the bottom whenever they had sex.

"Wait, what was that?"

"Kurama." Itachi tried to warn him.

"Come on, I didn't hear it. What do you want me to do to Itachi Jr. huh?" Kurama continued to play clueless as he pinched Itachi's foreskin and rolled it between his thumb and fingers. It sent pleasure up Itachi's spine and he couldn't bear waiting any longer.

"Just suck my goddamn cock, Kurama!" he finally ordered out loud. Ordered, not begged. Kurama just smirked.

"As my 'Tachi wishes."

He engulfed Itachi's cock in his mouth, the whole length of it thanks to his suppressed gag reflex and quickly proceeded to bobbing his head up and down on it, giving pleasure to Itachi as his cheeks slid against the head. Itachi had his back arching from the sensation and he held onto Kurama's hair instinctively. It felt so good that he wondered why he didn't invite Kurama more often so he could spend time with him like this.

Kurama was zealous with his dick and he thought it might not even have taken the redhead a minute to bring him close to his climax. Itachi couldn't help himself anymore as he began to buck his hips in rhythm to Kurama, bringing him even faster until he exploded. His cock spasmed hard and he shot his load straight into his boyfriend's throat to which Kurama eagerly gulped down. After a few seconds, his orgasm died down and an overwhelming feeling of relaxation overtook his entire body.

"Well that was fast." Kurama remarked as he pulled away from Itachi's dick which was beginning to soften. "Damn I must be hella good."

"Yeah, you're one good cocksucker." Itachi retorted, hoping it would rile up Kurama as payback for calling him beautiful. No guy would want to be called a 'cocksucker', right?

"Of course I am. Especially for my boyfriend."

Well so much for trying. Kurama didn't even seem fazed by it and seemed to take it as a compliment. Itachi rolled his eyes discretely. It was just too hard to win against the redhead. And Itachi was the Uchiha. He should be the dominant one but for some inexplainable reason, Kurama just had that effect on him. He just liked the Namikaze so much.

A few seconds later, he heard something fall on the bed just beside him. It was a sachet of lubricant and 2 packs of condom. He could see Kurama taking off his jeans and boxers as well, his dick springing up proudly for Itachi to see.

"Now it's Kurama Jr.'s turn." he said, raising a brow to Itachi. He climbed over Itachi and pushed his legs wide open to get a good glimpse of his ass and that puckered hole that was waiting to be filled by his rock hard dick. He took the sachet of lube and tore it open with his teeth. "You ready Itachi?"

"Just get it over with." he replied, trying to sound disinterested but in truth actually couldn't also wait anymore.

"Okay." Kurama poured a decent amount of lube on his fingers and without delay inserted one inside Itachi's ass. He felt it twitch upon passing the ring of muscle and looked at Itachi for any signs of discomfort. There was none and so he just slid a second finger inside. He heard Itachi grunt but he dismissed it as he knew Itachi would ask him to slow down if he was going too fast.

He was about to stretch his walls but then he thought maybe he should make Itachi feel a bit good so he'd relax more. Pushing his two fingers knuckles deep, he searched for Itachi's sweet spot in which he found in just a few seconds, evidenced by the moan that Itachi let out. He massaged the wall over his prostate, giving it just the right amount of pressure and the moans of Itachi continued. Now distracted, he began to scissor his two fingers to stretch and prepare Itachi, pushing in a third finger and continued until he deemed it was ready to take in his cock.

After around a little more than a minute, he took his fingers out, grabbed one pack of condom and quickly opened it and unrolled the protection on his length. He took the lube and poured generously over it, sliding his hand over the length to spread it over. He crawled over once again on top of Itachi and lined up the head of his dick with Itachi's ass.

"You ready 'Tachi?"

"Make it quick."

And Kurama did as told as he sheathed himself in one thrust. Itachi grunted and his teeth clenched but he was prepared for it and so it didn't take long for him to relax. Kurama could feel the tight heat around him, in his mind wishing that he didn't have that piece of rubber so he could feel more of Itachi. The raven wouldn't allow him to go bare though and he had to respect that.

"Itachi, can I move now?" he asked almost desperate. It felt like he wouldn't be able to wait anymore and just move whether Itachi was ready or not.

"Move."

And so he did. He placed both of Itachi's legs over his shoulder and moved up the bed so that Itachi's ass was almost perpendicular to the bed, giving him a good angle to hit Itachi's spot. Having done this for quite a few times, it didn't take long for him to find it and now Itachi was a moaning mess beneath him. He leaned down to exchange kisses with his lover while Itachi held him tightly and pulled him closer. Kurama's hands began to explore Itachi's chest and once more his thumbs made their way to his nipples where he lightly rubbed it in circles. Itachi groaned even more at the touch, muffled slightly whenever their lips made contact.

Kurama was able to find a good rhythm and the coordination of thrusting his hips as he continued to kiss Itachi almost sloppily while also running his hands all over Itachi's torso. He could hear the sound of their skins slapping against each other as he pounded his lover balls-deep, his pace steadily increasing as his climax built. It was the same for Itachi and every hit against his prostate brought him closer and closer to the edge. Kurama could see this as Itachi's breaths got shorter and quicker.

"You close 'Tachi?" he breathed out. Itachi only groaned in response.

"Yeah, me too. Let's cum together." And with that Kurama picked up the intensity, bucking his hips as hard and fast as he could. Itachi took hold of his own erection and pumped on it, reaching climax after a few pumps as he felt his dick spasm hard, shooting ropes of cum which landed on his chest and abs, some even hitting Kurama.

Kurama on the other hand felt Itachi's walls tighten, squeezing even harder on his dick and it was too much that it also sent him to orgasm just a few seconds after Itachi. He groaned hard as he emptied his load deep inside Itachi, the piece of latex the only barrier between Itachi's walls.

When the last of the waves of pleasurable spasms has receded, Kurama finally stopped his motion and rested for a few seconds. He was beginning to sweat and his body was quickly warming up. He then pulled out of Itachi and removed his legs off his shoulders and he retreated back a bit. He took off the heavily cum-filled condom, tied it and threw it in the trash as he looked at his cum covered boyfriend.

He leaned down and licked up the white, warm fluid not wanting any to go to waste. He let himself rest beside Itachi for the moment, trying to think of what they should do next. It didn't take too long.

"'Tachi, I want you to ride me." Kurama whispered sexily to the raven laying beside him. That alone was enough to make the Uchiha's face flush all-red, after all Kurama's never asked him that before and riding him was something Itachi's never imagined himself doing before. It was too scandalous a sight.

"No, that ain't happening." he said sternly with a grim look at the redhead. It didn't daunt Kurama though as it only made him roll over to wrap his right arm around Itachi tightly and start begging like a kid.

"Come on, it would be fun. I can already imagine you on top of me, your ass wrapping 'round my dick as you bounce up and down and.."

"Stop it Kyuu. I'm not gonna ride you."

"Aw, you don't have to be shy about it. I know that's why you won't but I'm sure deep down you wanna do it."

"Kurama..." Itachi warned with his Uchiha death glare but opposite to its supposed effect, it only encouraged the Namikaze. He loved it when Itachi looked at him like that. He thought it was kinda cute but there was no way he would say that out loud if he didn't want his uke's wrath.

Kurama rolled even further until he was on top of Itachi, supporting his weight on his forearms so as not to crush the raven before he purposely lowered his hips and grinded it against Itachi's own. This caused the raven to moan at the contact of their flaccid dicks which because of the sensation started to get hard once again.

Kurama leaned in for a quick kiss on Itachi's lips then looked at the raven's eyes. "Itachi, for me."

It was a look that broke Itachi's conviction. He swore to himself that he was not gonna be easily persuaded next time. For now he could only give in to his lover's request. He liked him too much.

"Okay." he finally answered.

"Great." Kurama smiled. He held Itachi's body and pulled him up as he lay on the bed. Itachi was now straddling him.

"You know what, I think I like this view of you under me." Itachi remarked.

"Hmm, my uke wants to top?"

"Who are you calling an uke?"

"You. You're my uke."

"None of us is an uke." Itachi insisted.

"Whatever you say 'Tachi." Kurama snickered. He loved riling up the Uchiha and it was working cause Itachi pouted which looked cute. "You know what, you can top me next time."

Itachi's brows rose hearing that. Did Kurama really just say that?

"Sounds good?" Kurama grabbed his erection, unrolled a new piece of condom and lubed it. Once ready he pointed it up and looked at Itachi. "Now, hop on my dick baby."

Itachi rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He raised his hips up and lined Kurama's erection with his entrance and slowly lowered himself down. He groaned when it hit his prostate hard. He supported himself by grabbing onto Kurama's sides as he began to rock his body up and down, trying to find that angle that will hit his spot. It took a few seconds but as soon as he found it, his pace increased and the only thing in his mind was to be hit over and over again.

Kurama could feel the intensity of Itachi's movements and how deep his dick got inside him everytime Itachi went down. When the rhythm was all set, he grabbed Itachi by his waist and joined him, thrusting his hips up as Itachi went down and pulling back as Itachi went up. Their movements were in sync and was so intense that the bed started to make creaking noises. He wouldn't be surprised if they break it.

"I'm close." Itachi breathed out. Sweat was dripping all over his body and his long hair was a mess. His ponytail must have come off at one point in their lovemaking and it made Itachi look sexy. Kurama released one hand from holding Itachi and he held his lover's erection and started pumping on it. Itachi's moans grew louder and he reached his climax, shooting waves of what's left of his cum over Kurama's hand and body.

"That's it 'Tachi. Cum for me." Kurama said as he pumped him until he was dry. Itachi stopped his motion after his orgasm and from the looks of it, Kurama had to take over. He helped lift Itachi off him and told him to be on all-fours which Itachi did. Kurama slid his dick deep inside him again and moved immediately, desperately also wanting to cum. He held Itachi's waist and rested his face on his back as he fucked him harder and faster than ever. He hit Itachi's spot with precision and in a few more seconds, he too reached his own climax. He bit on Itachi's shoulder, making Itachi groan as he shot his load in the condom while inside him, his dick twitching violently against the tight walls of Itachi.

When the high has stopped, he pulled out and let himself fall on the bed beside Itachi, panting heavily. He felt so warm, his whole body was sweating just like Itachi. The room smelled of sex and from the corner of his eye, he could see Itachi's shoulder which was beginning to redden. He didn't mean to bite him but thankfully it wasn't hard enough to draw blood.

He took the soiled condom off his dick again and threw it in the bin before spooning a tired looking Itachi.

"That was awesome." he said softly near Itachi's ear.

"Hn."

"Come on, admit it. That's one of the best sex we had." Kurama insisted. Itachi rolled over to face him with a smug look.

"I don't know. Probably will be better once I get to shove my dick up your ass. I bet you'd never wanna top again once I'm done with you." he boldly claimed.

"Ooh, big words."

"You scared?"

"Hah! Hell no. I'll see what my boyfriend could do and whether he's really got something to back his claim up. That's for next time though."

"Can't wait for next time."

"What is this I hear? You, excited for sex so much you can't wait?" Kurama teased which had Itachi's cheek flushing red.

"Shut up."

"Admit it. You love sex just as much a I do 'Tachi. And you don't have to be shy about it."

Itachi took a while before he could think of an answer but when he was about to open his mouth, Kurama surprised him with a kiss.

"I love you 'Tachi." he said with a grin. Itachi sighed and shook his head. Now there was only answer he could give to that.

"I love you too."

END.

Finally, after so long since I typed the first word in this story and promised to write this. So that's the KuraIta lemon spin-off from the 'Battle for Naruto' storyline. They may not be a popular pairing and they're OOC in this fic but all is good with the lemon scene right?

Anyway, I hope at least some of you enjoyed it. I wish there was more Kurama and Menma in the fanfics where they are Naruto's brothers. Would definitely read those.

_**Leave a review/comment.** _

P/S: I'm really going to be busy as school starts again. Updates to my stories, Accidentally In Love, Right Here For You, and Soul Insert are all indefinite.


End file.
